Efter Breaking Dawn
by CokiePokie
Summary: Denna Fanfic handlar om Renesmee. Hur hennes liv ser ut efter Breaking Dawn.


Efter Breaking Dawn.

När jag vaknade dagen efter "kriget" så sken solen in genom fönstret.

Jag suckade. Solen var inte precis min favorit sak. Jovisst, den var varm och ljus…

Men alla andras hud i min familj började glittra när de visades i solen, men det gjorde inte jag.

Och det var så på grund av att jag var onormal. Hälften människa, och hälften vampyr.

Jag var onormal. Jag var en av de fem halvvampyrerna som existerade.

Dörren till mitt rum öppnades, och pappa sträckte ut sina armar för att bära upp mig från min säng. "Du är unik. Det är ingen dålig sak." Sa han. Han hade såklart läst mina tankar.

"Men jag vill inte vara onormal" tänkte jag. "Jag vill vara en av er. Jag vill vara normal."

Edward skakade på huvudet med ett leende. "Vi har satt vårat liv på spel för dig. Och nu vill du bli en vampyr?" Sa han skämtsamt.

Jag nickade bestämt.

Med ett skratt kom mamma in i rummet. "Renesmee, vill du inte vara speciell?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att Alice börjar bli ganska irriterad. Hon har väntat hela natten på att få träffa oss, igen." Sa Edward, antagligen för att byta samtalsämne.

Det fungerade. När jag hörde Alices namn så började min puls slå snabbare.

Jag såg att Edward och Bella utväxlade blickar. Båda två log mot varandra.

"Vi måste skynda oss!" Sa jag upphetsat.

Mamma och pappa hoppade till när de hörde mig tala, istället för att visa vad jag tänkte.

Jag suckade. "Skynda!" Tänkte jag irriterat.

"Lugn, Nessie!" Sa Bella, innan hon började springa ut ur huset, och Edward följde efter henne med mig i famnen.

När Edward närmade sig det stora, vita huset så saktade han ner farten. När han hade sprungit upp för trappan, så öppnade Alice den stora dörren, och i nästa sekund så var jag i hennes famn. "Nessie!" Sa hon.

"Alice." Viskade jag.

Även om jag träffat henne igår, kramat henne och varit i närheten av henne i flera timmar, så kändes det fortfarande som att jag inte träffat henne på flera månader.

Precis som igår, så började jag gråta. Jag lade min ena handflata mot henne kind. "jag har saknat dig så mycket." tänkte jag.

"Jag har saknat dig också, Nessie." viskade hon.

"Ooohh, är Loch-Ness här?" Frågade Emmett, och drog bort mig från Alice och tog tag i mina ben, sedan kastade han runt mig i luften, som en karusell.

"EMMETT!" fräste Rosalie. "Hon kan bli yr! Sluta!"

"Men… Nessie är ett odjur, hon får inte vara här!"

Jag skrattade. "Det är roligt, Rose." försäkrade jag.

Rosalie stönade. "du kommer att kräkas!"

Exakt en halv sekund senare ringde en telefon i huset.

Om jag kände igen ringsignalen rätt, så var det mammas mobiltelefon.

Den första personen jag började tänka på var Charlie.

Emmett slutade kasta runt mig, det blev helt tyst i rummet.

Allas blickar vändes mot telefonen som var på tevebordet.

"Han vill träffa Nessie." Sa Alice.

"Renesmee är sjuk. Hon får inte ta emot besök." Sa Edward snabbt.

Bella gav Edward en mörk blick. "Jag vill träffa honom!"

"Bella, det är inte en bra tidpunkt just nu. Renesmee borde vila. VI måste vila." Sa Carlisle. "Vi borde jaga" Instämde Edward.

Bella suckade. "Om det är så ni vill."

Sedan tog hon tag i den lilla saken och svarade. "Hej, Charlie." Sa hon artigt.

"Bella." hörde jag han säga. "Jag har varit så orolig! Varför har du inte svarat när jag ringt?"

"Renesmee är sjuk." Förklarade Bella. "Jag har varit med henne."

"Är det något allvarligt?" Charlies röst fylldes av panik.

Jag vill hoppa ur Emmetts grepp, ta tag i telefonen och be morfar komma hit nu.

Men jag förstod att Emmett aldrig skulle släppa mig. Så det var ingen idé.

"Nej, pappa. Det är bara smittsamt. Carlisle tar hand om henne."

"Får jag komma och hälsa på?"

"Nej, Charlie. Jag sa ju att det var smittsamt."

"Det bryr jag mig inte om!"

"Pappa…"

"Får jag tala med Carlisle?"

Bella vände blicken mot farfar, han nickade och gick fram till Bella och fattade telefonen.

"Hej Charlie." Sa han.

"Mår Nessie bra?" Frågade Charlie skräckslaget.

"Renesmee kommer att må fint, bara hon får vila lite. Det är inte någon bra tidpunkt för besök just nu, Charlie."

"Får jag tala med henne?"

"Hon sover." sa Charlie lite hårdare.

"Får jag tala med henne när hon vaknar?"

"Hon måste vila, Charlie!" Sa Carlisle med bestämd ton.

"Visst" muttrade Charlie, och samtalet avbröts.

Jag blängde på mamma.


End file.
